In electronic power modules, it is necessary to cool electronic power components that are at high potentials.
The term "electronic power components" covers individual components, namely: semiconductor chips, e.g. silicon chips.
One conventional cooling means comprises soldering the component to a copper track, itself mounted on an electrically insulating ceramic of the AlN type or the equivalent, for the purpose of insulating the component and the copper track which are at high potential from the soleplate and the cooling device which are at ground potential.
That complex multilayer structure is well adapted to electrically insulating the power component, however the numerous solder, adhesive, and grease interfaces used for making the multilayer structure combine to constitute considerable total thermal resistance which reduces the ability of the structure suitably to remove the heat losses coming from the power components. In addition, the greater the potential, the thicker the dielectric ceramic layer needs to be, and unfortunately, it is known that ceramic dielectrics are not good conductors of heat.
It is also very difficult to find a material that is a good conductor of heat, a dielectric, and of low cost. For example, diamond satisfies the technical requirements, but its exorbitant purchase price disqualifies it for applications that require large areas and long production runs.
Another drawback of prior art power electronic modules is their poor ergonomy in a multi-module configuration. That is to say existing modules do not have simple means for making inter-module connections easily so as to build up multi-module electronic power systems.